1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device for power distribution constructed in such a manner that a circuit breaker, a current transformer and a zero-phase current transformer are disposed in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, a switching device for power distribution is constructed in such a manner that a circuit breaker, a current transformer (a current transformer for a meter) and a zero-phase current transformer are disposed in series. A vacuum circuit breaker is used as the circuit breaker, and in usual, a surge absorber is mounted.
Such a switching device for power distribution is constructed as a unit, mounted on a carriage and accommodated in a power-receiving/distributing board. The switching device is formed so that it can be connected to and disconnected from a power source side-conductor and a load side-conductor by moving the carriage or by sliding the unit on rails. Such a switching device for power distribution is described in, for example, JP-U-07-11813 and JP-A-2003-189422.